


Traitorous Thoughts

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [521]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fallen Angels, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Series, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She watches him as he goes about his life, including the nightly prayers that include the woman, and she feels the urge to give him a gift for being so good about his gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 November 2016  
> Word Count: 121  
> Prompt: allowing  
> Summary: She watches him as he goes about his life, including the nightly prayers that include the woman, and she feels the urge to give him a gift for being so good about his gifts.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a little different for me, but I kind of like how it worked out. I like the idea of even the fallen angels further rebelling against Lucifer, as they already did against God.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The temptation has been there to allow him to meet his mother via the drawings he does. She watches him as he goes about his life, including the nightly prayers that include the woman, and she feels the urge to give him a gift for being so good about his gifts. But neither Lucifer nor God will allow the meeting. Lucifer's stance is that the woman will distract the boy from his duties. God, on the other hand, insists that she has moved on and is settled in her afterlife, that this would disrupt both of them unnecessarily. She acquiesces to both, of course, because that is her place, but that doesn't stop the traitorous thoughts from roaming through her mind.


End file.
